


Communication is Important

by wanderingbutnotlost1221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Hux, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Ben Solo, Happy Ending, I know, Love, Rebellion, Redeemed Ben Solo, The Force Ships It, good kylo, not evil kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbutnotlost1221/pseuds/wanderingbutnotlost1221
Summary: Rey had fought the bond, wanting nothing to do with Kylo Ren. But when she finally breaks and opens up to him, will she discover thay maybe she was wrong about him?





	Communication is Important

           At first she had tried to block him. After escaping the Supremacy, after he had offered her the Galaxy, after she had almost fallen to his darkness, to _her_ darkness. She had taken the broken saber and run. She felt him the moment he awoke alone, the rage, the loneliness, and the bitter emptiness that echoed in her own chest. She still wasn’t sure she had made the right decision. Everything changed when she finally was unable to block him out.

            “Rey” His voice was like balm on her soul. She missed him, even with everything he had done; she had missed him, missed hearing his voice. She turned to see him and almost laughed. Of course he would be shirtless when she finally let him through again.

            “Ren” She said softly. He flinched but nodded.

            “Suppose I deserve that” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked the same as eh always had, he looked like Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. “Can I…” He trailed off as he took a step forward, but then he hesitated and dropped the hand he had raised. She noticed then that he wasn’t wearing his gloves. He noticed her gaze and nodded. “I’ve not worn them since you left. I realised I guess… you thought. I don’t know what you thought. But I think you thought I meant for you to join me and fill the space that I filled for Snoke.” He said softly. Rey cocked her head to the side.

            “Was that not your intention?” She asked. To be honest she had thought that. She had thought that he would be her ruler, that there would only be darkness and that he would be in her head, poisoning her towards the darkness.

            “No. I intended… I suppose it doesn’t matter anyways. You didn’t want me.” He gave a self-deprecating chuckle and Rey was greeted to flashes of his own memories. When his father had stopped taking him on smuggling trips. When his mother had stopped hugging him. When his Uncle had tried to kill him. All of the people he thought cared and their subsequent turning their back on him. Rey stepped up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

            “I… Ben… surely you know that that is not what I meant when I left. I thought you wanted me to be dark, to be something I wasn’t. I thought that I had lost you and… I couldn’t love Kylo Ren. Not the way I love you. What did you intend?” She was stern but he had already melted into her, turned his head and kissed her palm. The force was buzzing between them, making itself known. Bens voice was hoarse when he spoke.

            “I wanted you to rule with me. To be my equal in everything, to let the light in you be the balance to the darkness in me and vice versa. I wanted to…” He trailed off and shut his eyes as tears leaked out of his eyes. Rey was suddenly assaulted by the feeling of wrongness, the same one she had felt when she left him there in the throne room. Rey felt echoing tears roll down her cheeks.

            “But why… why the lightsaber? I… I don’t understand.” She choked out. Suddenly she was crushed to his not completely there chest. She sobbed into it and he pressed his face into her hair.

            “I..” Suddenly he was gone and Rey had never felt so alone in her life. All of those years on Jakku, all of the lonely hope that her parents would come back for her, that they hadn’t really abandoned her. All that time basically alone with Luke. None of that compared to this hollowness. But under that, she could feel the force, could feel that it was more content than it had been. It so obviously wanted her to mend her relationship with Kylo Ren… with Ben Solo. To mend the black and white of the force, to begin the balance.

 

            She felt as if she had more purpose that day, as if every action was bringing her closer to being able to do what the force wanted of her. She walked happier that day, she wasn’t sure if anyone noticed, but if they did they didn’t say anything, She knew that when they had come here, she had been a recluse, missing the connection, feeling conflicted, unsure of her place in the world, as she had always been. Now she felt she had that purpose back. IT didn’t matter that she knew the second the resistance found out she was connected to the Supreme leader they would likely kill her or abandon her. She didn’t think her friends would like it, but they would allow it. Leia might not. She was force sensitive, could have been a Jedi herself if she had wanted to. But of anyone who could understand, Leia was likely her only potential ally.

            “Do you think it’s odd that there hasn’t been any more First Order attacks?” Poe asked in the meeting with the General.

            “Maybe they don’t know where we are. Maybe they are regrouping after the death of their supreme leader.” Finn answered. Poe shook his head.

            “No, Kylo Ren is Supreme leader now and he was already commanding a lot. It doesn’t make sense.” Rey felt the back of her neck prickle and knew he was there with her. She met his eyes across the room and she smiled. She slowly edged over to him. She would have to be sneaky, but they never really paid any attention to her in these things anyways.

            “We’ve never had a bond more than once a day.” She said softly. Ben nodded but looked softer.

            “I was trying to connect with you. Perhaps if we both tried we would be able to do it whenever we wanted. What are you doing?” He asked, noticing how she was talking quietly.

            “We are in a planning meeting. They are asking why there have been no First Order attacks now that you are Supreme leader.” She stated. Ben nodded.

            “I had to deal with an attempted coup from Hux.” He said simply and then bit his lip. “And… I… Even in my anger at you for abandoning me I didn’t want to harm you. I was worried that if I were to.. you would be hurt. And after everything I couldn’t allow that. “ He intoned. Rey looked at him shocked.

            “But you…”

            “You said this morning that you love me. The feeling is not one sided. I love you Rey. I don’t know how to express it; I don’t know how to express many emotions. But I know that being with you feels more right than anything in the world ever has. Fighting back to back with you was the best moment of my life.” Again he was gone. The force bond severed. No one had even noticed she wasn’t paying attention. Well actually General Organia was looking at her, no emotion obvious, but she seemed to smile and look away from Rey. Rey wasn’t sure what that meant but figured it was best to leave it alone. It was only later when everyone left that Leia told her to stay behind.

            “You told me that the force bond was initiated by Snoke.” Leia said as soon as the room was clear. Rey felt she had already been caught, but knew that there was no point in lying to the General. Leia seemed to know everything.

            “That is was Snoke said before he was killed.” Images of the fear she had felt thinking that ben was going to kill her. Not fear for herself, fear for her friends, fear for him flashed through her head.

            “He was here today. I felt him” Leia said simply. Then she paused. “You said when Snoke was killed, not when you killed Snoke.”

            “I didn’t kill Snoke. I… Snoke ordered Ben to kill me and Ben killed him instead. Then we fought of the Praetorian Guard.” She said simply. Leia raised and eyebrow and Rey sighed. “Yes he was here. I… I was blocking him. But I couldn’t anymore. I… I think I need him.” Rey admitted. Leia nodded.

            “If the connection still exists then Snoke is not the one who created it. Force Bonds normally exist between families, but as that is impossible then the Force must have brought you together for a reason. That is important.” Leia nodded. She then looked away and sighed. “I… what you told me about Luke. About the darkness inside of Ben and Luke’s reaction. I know I shouldn’t have sent him away. I cannot change the past though. If only I could, but when you speak to him next… could you tell him that…. That I am sorry.” Leia asked. Rey nodded and took her hand in hers.

            “I will tell him. Don’t give up hope. There is light in him, in me. We balance each other. He was right about one thing. The Sith and the Jedi need to end. There is not balance in them. There is balance in us. Dark and Light. That is what the Force wants. Balance.” With that she left Leia, going back to her own room before heading to the Falcon to do some repairs. She could still feel ben in the back of her mind and wondered absentmindedly if he enjoyed is as much as she did.

 

           She didn’t hear from him for a couple of days and finally decided to test his theory. She began meditating and reached out for him, calling for him. She opened her eyes when she felt his presence. He wasn’t shirtless this time, but he was asleep. He looked so much younger when he was sleeping. He was handsome as ever and she smiled at him. She stood and walked over to him. She leaned over him, but suddenly his eyes shot open and he looked terrified. His lightsaber activated and she was gone. She slammed back into consciousness harshly. Her heart was pounding and tears streamed down her face. She understood, god she hadn’t even thought.

          It wasn’t but ten minutes later that he was there, eyes red rimmed and apologies falling from his mouth.           

          “God’s Rey I am so sorry I didn’t mean. I would never please I am so sorry.” He was obviously distraught and she went to him and wrapped him in her arms.

         “No Shh. It’s my fault I am sorry. I know why you reacted that way. I am sorry Ben. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She held him in her arms until the sobbing abated and he looked at her embarrassed but calmer.

         “I dream of it so often, of Uncle Luke standing over me with his lightsaber. I can still feel the heat of it in the room, see his face. I just.” He cut himself off and sighed.

         “I dream of my parents leaving. I dream of the terrible things that happened on Jakku, of the children who starved because they couldn’t get any rations. Of the time I almost starved because I broke an arm and couldn’t scavenge as well. It terrifies me. The hunger, the loneliness.” She offered. He stared at her and smiled slightly, one of the few times she had ever seen him smile.

         “We make quite a pair don’t we?” He chuckled. She nodded and then sighed.

         “I’m about to go to bed. Do you…?” She blushed. But he nodded anyways and she crawled into her bed and he followed. At first they lay next to one another and then Ben slowly pulled her into his arms. She immediately snuggled into him and both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces. It was the most peaceful rest they had gotten in ages.

         When Rey awoke in the morning, she was alone and disappointed, but also her heart felt lighter than it had in a while. She got ready, not noticing that there had been a map of the planet they were on, on the desk, something she normally made sure was put up, in case Ben was to find the rebel base. She didn’t believe he would attack her, not anymore, but she was always cautious, just in case. She was cynical like that.

 

         Over the next week She and Ben met nightly, or she assumed it was nightly for him. They spoke a bit and then slept together, always tangled up in one another. He had cried when she told him what Leia had asked her to say. He hadn’t questioned it, but he had been so upset she felt bad for it. He told her later that he was sad because he had so thoroughly ruined everything with his mother, not that it wasn’t partially her fault, but… it just was. He frowned and told Rey he worried it was too late. She had frowned and told him that it was never too late. He hadn’t answered her, instead going silent. But she could feel he was thinking about it, that he was wondering if she was right. That night had been the first night she had felt him brush his lips across her forehead. The small action had almost made her cry. No one had ever… she hadn’t realised how much feeling could be evoked from one small touch.

         Things at the rebel base got busier as whispers of Hux’s failed coup came forth. Rey had known for weeks, but suddenly it was spread across the galaxy. Most thought the worst, the Kylo Ren had satisfactorily crushed the rebellion within the first order and asserted his dominance so singularly that no one would dare ever take him on again. It was a fair thought, but even Rey wasn’t sure what the truth was.

         There was a couple of times that their force bonds happened and he was at the controls of a his ship. There didn’t seem to be anyone else aboard. She asked him and he had confirmed her suspicions that he was the only one there. When she asked why he simply raised and eyebrow at her. Then Three days ago he began to block her, which terrified her. She was ready to commandeer a ship and use the force alone to find him. What if Hux hadn’t been the only rebel, what if he had thought he was alone on the ship and was instead taken prisoner. She slept fitfully, but then one day she realised that the Force was positively singing. Something good was happening. Something amazing was happening. She couldn’t be sure… but she had hope. Hope that he had turned. Hope that the grey was now balancing the universe.

         The briefing that day was wild, chatter all around her, she wasn’t paying any attention as usual to the chatter. She felt the tell tale prickle on her neck and turned to look at him. He smirked at her and she made her way over to him. He looked different. Still dressed in all black, but it felt… different.

         “Where the hell have you been I’ve been worried sick.” She whispered. Ben looked amused and stared at her. “I thought… something terrible had happened and you blocked me to save me from worrying about you which didn’t work well. I…” Rey trailed off as she realised the room had gone silent. Everyone was staring at her and Ben. But if they could see him then. She whipped around and stared at him. “you’re… you’re really here.” He smiled at her and nodded. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Her held her close and buried his face in her neck.

         “I’m here. I’m sorry I blocked you. I thought that it would be better if I could try and protect you from the scrutiny of your peers. Which you’ve thoroughly ruined by the way. I have missed you Rey. “ He whispered, he knew the room could hear him, could hear a pin drop.

         “I have missed you Ben.” She pulled back and looked at him. She couldn’t help herself and she kissed him, their first kiss in a room full of rebellion commanders and here she was kissing their supposed enemy. She pulled away and he looked dazed but happy, so happy.

         “So uhhh.. not to ruin this but. What the fuck is happening?” Poe was the first to say anything and Rey chuckled. Leia spoke up.

         “As you can all see Kylo Ren has left the First Order. This is Ben Solo, he comes to us with information, I understand that you all have your qualms.” She paused and looked at Rey who was still wrapped up in ben’s arms. “Well perhaps not all of you.” She chuckled. “But you can trust Rey and I. It will take time, I know this, but hopefully you all will be able to trust him the way that we do. Before then, He will be put in the custody of the strongest force user we have, also the only person to ever resist him using the force against them. He will also be present in the council so that he may give his insight into the First Order.” Leia, always the strong commander knew what to say to get them to focus. They all muttered but allowed it, knowing that Rey would stop him, could stop him. After the meeting Rey brought him to her quarters. He was silent, but seemed content.

         “How did you find us?” She asked. Ben smirked and went to her desk.

         “Normally I cannot see your surroundings, not really. But you… you must have trusted me enough because I could see them and I saw this map. The second I saw it, I started my preparations to come to you. I was done pretending like I couldn’t feel the pull of you across galaxies, like I didn’t know that I would come eventually. So I left the first order and came to you as quickly as I could.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. She smiled at him.

         “You came for me. No one… well Finn came for me once. But you came for me because you love me.” She whispered. Ben met her eyes and nodded as if it was the most obvious thing she had ever said.

         “I love you too.”

         “I know”


End file.
